starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pack
The Pack, or Wolf Pack, are a group of supporting main characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They are the traditionally male counterparts to the all-female Jewel Riders. They are a team teenage knight-protectors of the Kingdom of Avalon, currently composed of [[Drake|'Drake']] (riding [[Thunderbolt|'Thunderbolt']]), Josh (riding Shadow)' '''and '''Max '(riding Stormrunner), in addition to informally also Fallon (the only girl who rides and trains and with them, and actually may act as Drake's second-in-command in his absence). The group's former leader was King Jared, and now it is Drake. Roaming through the Great Forests on their powerful wolves (bonded with through the Circle of Friendship) and using their Forest Stones, the Pack's main duty is the protection of the Crystal Palace and New Camelot in general. Now, during the time of great crisis as the evil Lady Kale attacks Avalon, the Pack often assist the Jewel Rider girls in their fight to defeat her and save the entire kingdom from the dark magic. Drake and Thunderbolt Max and Windwalker Max is a good friend and a protector. Teamed with Wind Walker, his wolf ride, Max has a powerful presence, but often does not know the limits of his strength. His loyalty and gentle nature make Max the type his friends would always be there for them. He is also often more cautious than the rest of his group. Max is voiced by Peter Fernandez. In the early versions of show, Max was named Thomas, a 17-years-old Pack rider paired with a maroon wolf named Shadow. Max's trusty wolf's Windwalker is spelled Wind Walker in the cards''.'' Josh and Stormrunner Josh is a dark-skinned, very "cool" member of the Pack. He is very outgoing and is not afraid to speak his mind. A skilled raider, Josh is well paired with his wolf Stormrunner. He has a terrific, if not sometimes warped, sense of humor and loves practical jokes, but he is always there to back others up and help others to do what is right. When he is not riding with the Pack, Josh studies engineering, archaeology and astronomy. He wants to turn Avalon into a world of machines and he loves to tinker, redesigning his riding gear to accommodate different riding styles. He is always building or improving some new design or device. Max is voiced by Bob Kaliban. Stormrunner was sometimes written as Storm Runner. Behind the scenes Development The wolves were at first supposed to be much larger than they are in the show. In Avalon: Web of Magic, there are two mistwolves named Stormbringer (Storm) and Moonshadow. The Pack except of Drake almost disappear from the show's second season, until the very finale. Brand and Blazer Brand was a cut character from the early versions of the show. He was to be the fourth human member of the Pack, being a "hot shot rider and stubborn traditionalist," and riding a sunburst wolf named Blazer. Besides the show bible, Brand appears in an early "Jewel Quest" script ("Enchanted Quest"). Brand was to "be an 18-years-old riding maniac. He is well paired with his wolf, Blazer, who is built to run and run fast. Blazer has the colors of a majestic flaming sunset and is sleek and fast as the wind. Brand is always begging Josh to improve and redesign his riding gear so he can try new hotshot "rodeo style" riding tricks. He rides Blazer sideways, upside down, and even, occasionally, right side up, always pushing hard to be the best. Brand is a stubborn traditionalist. He does not think girls should be knights and ride in the Pack. This puts him at odds with Alex (Fallon) and he is constantly competing with her." Legacy In Avalon: Web of Magic, there are magical wolves called Mistwolves, including those named Stormbringer and Dawnrunner. There is also a group of deceased mistwolves called the Spirit Pack. See also * Jewel Riders * King Jared * Horn of Merlin * List of characters Category:The Pack Category:Groups Category:Male characters Category:Major characters Category:Humans